


The Thing with Humans

by aWriterInValhalla



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: If you ever were to ask, RK900 - the upgraded model of deviant hunter (since turned deviant) RK800 - would say that there are many fascinating things about his assigned human partner, Detective Gavin Reed.





	The Thing with Humans

If you ever were to ask, RK900 - the upgraded model of deviant hunter (since turned deviant) RK800 - would say that there are many fascinating things about his assigned human partner, Detective Gavin Reed. He would say humans are very fascinating.  
As a matter of fact, every piece of interesting information RK900 has picked up about the man has been carefully stored in his memory.  
RK800, or Connor - as he would ask to be called - would sometimes ask him why he was so fascinated by Detective Reed, his voice always having some hinted implication that RK900 never paid any mind. His answer to forememtioned question would always be along the lines of:  
"It's important to know the humans I work with."  
Connor would seldom pry.

Gavin Reed had many interesting expressions and emotions. Though more often than not he would scowl or wear a neutral expression, sometimes contradicting the emotion showing in his eyes.  
He would often, after what he would call a "bad" day at work, scowl and glare with no real force or aggression behind it. His eyes looking tired, almost sad.  
He would also often wear a neutral expression despite a certain gleam in his eyes, this would occur more often than not when someone he didn't like joked.  
RK900's favorite expressions were the happy ones, whether it was the content smile the detective wore when looking out over a pleasant view or the cheerful grin that followed a good laugh.

Gavin Reed had a laugh that fit him. Obnoxious and genuine. He didn't laugh often but when he did it didn't seem to be anything but sincere.  
If RK900, or Nines as Detective Reed had nicknamed him, hadn't been a machine he would probably have enjoyed hearing his partner laugh. Of course, he did not.  
Furthermore, had he not been a machine he would probably have enjoyed hearing the detective talk. His voice didn't fit him as well as his laugh but somehow it seemed like the perfect combination. Reed's appearance was rough and unfriendly, his voice was smooth and warm; it was as though what ever was in charge of humanity tried to balance it out.

Gavin Reed had habits, insignificant things he'd do without any specific reason other than being used to doing them. He would always arrive to work one hour before his shift started. He would always smoke just before going into the station. A more recent habit he'd adopted was to answer Nines criticism of his smoking habits with a huff and gently shaking his head.  
He would always take walk through the park nearby after getting off work. If the weather allowed it he would sit down on the far left of the 4th parkbench he passed. Lately, he would insist Nines sit with him.  
"If you're gonna follow me around you might as well sit with me and rest your legs, or whatever..." he would say. It seemed probable that Gavin sometimes forgot machines don't need to rest. But Nines would humour him anyway, it felt... nice... to be taken into consideration, that is.

Gavin Reed had soft skin. Every now and again Detective Reed would get wounded, rarely seriously hurt, but enough to have to be patched up. Every now and again Nines would step in to assist in the patching up.  
Not because it was necessary, and not because Reed had asked, but because he wanted to. Something inside him wanted an excuse to touch. He wanted to feel the warmth of the man under his fingertips. He never lingered, not wanting to raise suspicion, but he would let his hands slide over the soft skin, occasionally crossed by the rough tissue of scars, just for a second longer than necessary.  
It was during these moments the android was made to realise how fragile humans were, how fragile his fascinating partner was.  
Gavin would look at him strangely when he thought about these things, it's not a simple thing to hide the flashing red on one's temple.

Gavin Reed had the most beautiful eyes. Nines would seldom get a proper look at them, but the moments he did he cherished. Lieutenant Anderson once asked him to describe Gavin's eyes.  
"Intense." had been the first word that came to mind, Gavin's eyes always seemed so full of life and emotion, "A greenish gray, like a pond."  
Nines didn't know why, but the lieutenant had turned to Connor, who had been looking at him expectantly, and half shrugged, half nodded; as if confirming something Nines hadn't been told of. Whatever it was, Connor seemed pleased with the confirmation.  
The scene tended to replay in the back of Nines' head whenever he found himself eye to eye with Gavin. It happened more and more as time passed. Gavin had eventually stopped complaining about Nines' staring.

Gavin Reed did not respond well to compliments. Although that statement would be subjective. At some times the reaction would be blushing and a dismissive, rude , comment; at other times the reaction would be blushing and an awkward chuckle. He would always blush, and Nines found it endearing, more often than not he couldn't help but smile at Gavin's reaction, whichever it was.

Gavin Reed made RK900 feel-...  
He made him feel.  
Happy, upset, stressed, warm, content. So many different emotions.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind something was shouting about deviancy. He dismissed it, it was unimportant. Furthermore, for him to become a deviant was a ridiculous thought. And either way he didn't care at the moment. What mattered in the very second in which he was currently alive was the way Gavin Reed's heartbeat sped up and the way his breath caught in his throat when RK900 allowed himself to gently rest his hand on the man's cheek.


End file.
